finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ancient Sword
.]] The Ancient Sword is a sword in several of the Final Fantasy games. It is often capable of inflicting a negative status, frequently the Curse ailment, or one which limits movement and attacking, such as Petrify and Immobilize. Appearances Final Fantasy II The Ancient Sword is the fourth weakest sword, and may inflict Curse when attacking physically. It has an Attack power of 25, Accuracy of 10%, and Evasion of 2%. It can be found in the Snow Cave and in the Unknown Cave. Final Fantasy III The Ancient Sword is a sword that in the 3D versions can Paralyze the target. In the remake, it is a mid-level sword with an Attack power of 80, and can be found in the Sunken Cave. In the NES version, it provides an attack power of 5, is imbued with the element holy, and can be bought at the Ancient Ruins for 16,500 gil. Final Fantasy IV The Ancient Sword (Coral Sword in the Easy Type version) is a low-ranked sword for Kain and Cecil. It inflicts Curse on strike, and only has an Attack power of 35 and an Accuracy of 27. This weapon is metallic. It also deals more damage against ghoul types, and can only be found in the Ancient Waterway. In the 3D versions, it has an attack power of 30 with an accuracy of 90 with the same properties as the 2D versions. It can be equipped by Cecil and Kain, and Golbez if hacked into the party. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Ancient Sword is a mid-ranked sword, providing 35 27% Accuracy, and has a 30% chance of inflicting Curse. It is initially equipped on Golbez (Lunarians' Tale). It can be equipped by Cecil, Ceodore, Kain, and Golbez. Final Fantasy V The Ancient Sword has a 33% chance of inflicting the Old status on strike and has an Attack power of 40. It is first found in the Ronka Ruins, but can later be stolen from Landcrawlers in the Merged World. Final Fantasy XI The Ancient Sword is a sword which has a chance of inflicting Curse on strike. It can only be obtained through a fishing sidequest. Final Fantasy XII }} The Ancient Sword is a sword that inflicts Gradual Petrify on strike. It requires the Swords 2 license to equip. Swords are among the slower weapons with 2.88s charge, and 1.2s action time. Ancient Sword can be found in a chest in [[Dreadnought Leviathan|Dreadnought Leviathan]], and bought for 2,400 gil at Rabanastre. In the Zodiac versions, it now provides 35 Attack, 5 Evade, 32 CT, 5% combo rate, has a 15% chance of inflicting Petrify on a target, and requires the Swords 3 license for 35 LP. It can be bought in Rabanastre, Bhujerba, Dalmasca Westersand, Nam-Yensa Sandsea, Tomb of Raithwall, Balfonheim Port for 2,450 gil, found as a treasure in Ogir-Yensa Sandsea (Platform 1 - Refinery), or stolen from Urutan Eater (10% chance). It can be equipped by the Knight job. Final Fantasy XIV The Ancient Sword is a weapon for Paladins. It is a potential treasure from Isgebind, the final boss of the Stone Vigil. Final Fantasy Tactics The Ancient Sword is a sword which can inflict Immobilize upon attack. It can be bought for 5,000 gil in Chapter 3, but first can be stolen from Gaffgarion at the end of Chapter 2. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Ancient Sword is a greatsword equippable by Paladins and Soldiers, and teaches the Subdue and Magicbreak abilities respectively. By equipping the Ancient Sword, a unit will be immune to Petrify. It provides +32 to Attack and can be purchased from Cyril for 1,600 gil and from any other town for 1,800 gil. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Ancient Sword has an Attack power of 38. It teaches the Soldier Rend MP ability, the Ravager Battle Cry, and the Lanista Sword of Darkness. It is also makes the wielder immune to Stone. It costs 1,450 gil at the shops and must be made through the Bazaar by using a Sanative Needle, Pointed Horn, and Spruce. Final Fantasy Type-0 Ancient Blade is a weapon for Queen. It provides 15 Attack Power and is bought from Roshana for 2400 gil. Final Fantasy Agito Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles The Ancient Sword appears as a crafting material, but it can also be used as a weapon. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates The Ancient Sword is a Clavat weapon that provides 90 attack. It is created with the Relic Weapon scroll and sells for 700 gil. Dissidia Final Fantasy The Ancient Sword is a level 36 sword that adds 27 to Attack and increases the EX Gauge by 20% at the start of the battle. It can be traded for at the shop for 10,750 gil, a Sun Blade, and Black Stone. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Ancient Sword is a level 60 sword that boosts Attack by 40 and gives Initial Bravery +30%. It can be obtained by using 61,000 gil, a Sun Blade, and Narshe Ore. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Pictlogica Final Fantasy ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy ≒ ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest Ancient Sword grants +6 to Attack. It can be equipped by Warrior, Red Mage, Blue Mage, Onion Knight, Firion, Terra, Celes, Zidane, Tidus, Ashe, and Lightning. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Ancient Sword (FFV) is a Sword that provides 103 ATK and enables usage of the ability Old. It can be obtained during the Final Fantasy V event, Castle Exdeath. Gallery Ancient Sword FFII Art.png|Official art from Final Fantasy II. FFII NES Ancient Sword.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (NES). FFII GBA Ancient Sword.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PS). FFII Ancient Sword GBA.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (GBA). FFII iPod Ancient Sword.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PSP/iPod). Ancient Sword FFIII Art.png|Original art from Final Fantasy III. FFIII NES Ancient Sword.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (NES). FFIIIDS Ancient Sword.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (DS). FF4-AncientSword.png|''Final Fantasy IV. FF4-AncientSword-DS.png|''Final Fantasy IV (DS). FF4PSP Weapon Ancient Sword.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection. Ancientsword.jpg|Final Fantasy V. Ancient Sword - FF5.png|''Final Fantasy V (GBA). FFV iOS Ancient Sword.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (iOS). FFXI Sword 48.png|''Final Fantasy XI. AncientSword.jpg|Final Fantasy XII. FFXIV Ancient Sword Icon.png|Final Fantasy XIV. FFT Ancient Sword.gif|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTAAncientsword.PNG|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. Ancient sword FFTA2.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. RoF Ancient Sword.PNG|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates. DFFOO Ancient Sword (II).png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia'' (FFII). DFFOO Ancient Sword (III).png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia'' (FFIII). DFFOO Ancient Sword (XII).png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia'' (FFXII). PFF Ancient Sword Icon.png|Icon in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Ancient Sword FFXIV.png|Sprite in Final Fantasy XIV. FFAB Ancient Sword R.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' ® FFXI. FFAB Ancient Sword R+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (R+) FFXI. FFAB Ancient Sword SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR) FFIII. FFAB Ancient Sword SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+) FFIII. FFAB Ancient Sword FFXII SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFXII. FFAB Ancient Sword FFV SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFV. FFAB Ancient Sword FFXII SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFXII. Ancient Sword ATB.png|''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. FFRK Ancient Sword.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Ancient Sword FFVI.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVI. FFRK Ancient Sword FFT.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFT. FFRK Ancient Blade Type-0.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' Type-0. FFBE Ancient Sword FFV.jpg|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' FFV. Etymology Category:Swords